firefandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Sudbury Fire Services
Area Served Greater Sudbury is the largest city in northern Ontario. Formed through amalgamation in 2001, it is home to 160,000 people spread over an area of 3200 square kilometres. The terrain consists of rocky outcrops, mixed forest and some 300 lakes of various size. The population is spread over an urban core (which itself is separated into distinct neighbourhoods over a large area) and several smaller communities. Historically, the economy was dependent on mining and this sector is still extremely important to the city. Vale (formerly INCO) and Glencore Xstrata (formerly Falconbridge Nickel Mines) operate mines, mills, smelters and other facilities throughout the city, predominantly in the Copper Cliff, Falconbridge, Levack and Skead areas. Other mining companies are also present and the mining service sectorf02 is a major economic driver. The city is also the major education, retail, health and government service centre for Northeastern Ontario. It's home to a university, two colleges and several government offices. It is also located at the intersection of the Trans-Canada Highway and Highway 69/400 to southern Ontario, and is an important rail junction point. Canadian Pacific operates a major yard in downtown Sudbury and Capreol is a Canadian National Railway divisional point. Department Profile Part of the city's Department of Emergency Services, which includes both fire and EMS, the city employs 107 career staff and 350 volunteer firefighters. Stations 1, 2, 3 and 4 in the urban core are career staff and Station 16 in Val Thèrese is a composite hall. All of the other stations are volunteer. History The City of Greater Sudbury was formed on January 1st, 2001 through an amalgamation of seven municipalities and surrounding unorganized areas. Eight fire services were merged to form the new fire department: *Sudbury Fire Department *Valley East Fire Department *Capreol Fire Department *Nickel Centre Fire Department *Onaping Falls Fire Department *Rayside-Balfour Fire Department *Walden Fire Department *Red Deer Lake Fire Protection Team Areas of Wanup formerly covered by the Estaire-Wanup Volunteer Fire Brigade were also included. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 193 Van Horne Street (@ Shaughnessy Street), Sudbury Built 1975 :Engine 1 (F094) - 2016 E-One Typhoon (1750/400/17A/25B) (SO#140511, 140063 or 140064) :Ladder 1 (F024) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 134/LTI (1500/800/25F/75' mid-mount) :Support 1 (F108) - 2007 Freightliner M2 / American LaFrance walk-around rescue 'Fire Station 2' - 144 Second Avenue South, Sudbury Built 1983 :Engine 2 (F040) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/850/?F) :2019 Ford F-250 water rescue 'Fire Station 3' - 1190 Leon Avenue (@ Lasalle Boulevard), Sudbury Built 1974 :Engine 3 (F041) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/850/?F) (OLP#908 9YY) :Bush 3 (F151) - 2000 Ford F-550 / Superior (100/200) (SN#SE 2349) (Ex-Valley East FD) :Reserve 1 (F039) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1250/625) (SN#20356) 'Fire Station 4' - 2069 Long Lake Road (@ Paris Street), Sudbury Built 1977 :Engine 4 (F093) - 2016 E-One Typhoon (1750/400/17A/25B) (SO#140511, 140063 or 140064) :Tanker 4 (F029) - 1995 Freightliner FL 106 / NOVAQuintech (425/2000) (VIN:NQT60D50C2650624) :2019 Ford F-250 water rescue 'Fire Station 5' - 7A Serpentine Street, Copper Cliff Built 1973 :Pumper 5 (F056) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1250/640/25F) (SN#20351) :Support 5 (F075) - 2006 Ford E-series 'Fire Station 6' - 25 Black Lake Road, Lively Built 1969 :Engine 6 (F004) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI (1500/800/25F/75' mid-mount) :Tanker 6 (F122) - 1999 GMC C8500 / Almonte (450/1500/20F) :Support 6 (F051) - 2000 Ford E-series 'Fire Station 7' - 229 9th Avenue, Lively Built 1950 :Pumper 7 (F127) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1456) :Bush 7 (F016) - 2005 GMC C5500 / Seagrave (port./300/10F) 'Fire Station 8' - 4895 Municipal Road 55, Whitefish Built 1967 :Engine 8 (F059) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry (1250/600) :Tanker 8 (F131) - 2004 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior 'Grizzly' elliptical tanker (500/2000) (SN#SE 3350) :Bush 8 (F010) - 2013 Ford F-550 / CET (port./340) 'Fire Station 9' - 7535 Highway 17, Beaver Lake Built 1977 :Pumper 9 (F077) - 2012 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M393) :Support 9 - 2006 Ford E-350 / Demers 'Fire Station 10 (Headquarters / Fleet Services / Training Centre)' - 239 Montée Principale, Azilda Station opened 2007 :Reserve 3 (Spare) (F101) - 1993 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1050/800) (SN#M5132) :Engine 10 (F057) - 2009 Sutphen Shield (1250/800/20F) (SN#HS-4673) :Support 10 (F154) - 1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior (SN#SE 1697) :Training Pumper (F034) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1250/600) (SN#11799) :(F064) - 2006 Ford Explorer :(F132) - 2016 Ford Transit 'Fire Station 11' - 3400 Highway 144, Chelmsford :Engine 11 (F026) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 134/LTI (1500/800/25F/75' mid-mount) (SN#0407377) :Tanker 11 (F104) - 2004 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior 'Grizzly' elliptical tanker (500/2000) (SN#SE 3348) :Bush 11 (F110) - 2000 Ford F-550 / Dependable (port./200) :Support 11 - Ford E 'Fire Station 12' - 65 Highway 144, Dowling Built 1970 :Engine 12 (F091) - 2016 International 4300 / Metalfab (1050/500/30F) :Bush 12 (F013) - 2013 Ford F-550 / CET (port./340) :Tanker 12 (F155) - 2004 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior 'Grizzly' elliptical tanker (500/2000) (SN#SE 3349) :Support 12 (F133) - 2016 Ford Transit 'Fire Station 13' - 2214 Vermillion Lake Road, Vermillion Lake Built 1991 :Pumper 13 - 'Fire Station 14' - 50 Nickel Street, Levack Built 1975 :Pumper 14 (F071) - 2007 International 4400 / E-One (1050/840) :Bush 14 (F014) - 2013 Ford F-550 / CET (port./340) 'Fire Station 15' - 3064 Leduc Street, Val Caron :Pumper 15 (F037) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1250/600) (SN#13069) :Tanker 15 (F129) - 1991 Ford F-800 / Superior (420/1200) (SN#SE 1235) 'Fire Station 16' - 4200 Municipal Road 80, Val Therese Built 1993 :Engine 16 (F095) - 2016 E-One Typhoon (1750/400/17A/25B) (SO#140511, 140063 or 140064) :Bush 16 (F152) - 1997 Ford F-350 pickup (port./160) :Support 16 (F042) - 2000 Ford E 'Fire Station 17' - 4680 Lafontaine Street, Hanmer Built 1958 :Engine 17 (F153) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior (1050/500) (SN#SE 1457) :Tanker 17 (F052) - 2008 Sterling Acterra / Fort Garry (-/1500) (SN#M036) 'Fire Station 18' - 65 Railway Avenue, Capreol Opened 2010 :Engine 18 (F090) - 2016 International 4300 / Metalfab (1050/500/30F) :Bush 18 (F053) - 2008 GMC C5500 / CET :Rescue 18 (F050) - 1994 Grumman Olsen / Almonte step van :Parade - 1929 Gotfredson-Bickle pumper (Owned by the Capreol Firefighters' Club) 'Fire Station 20' - 206 Church Street, Garson Built 1955/1974 :Engine 20 (F092) - 2016 International 4300 / Metalfab (1050/500/30F) :Bush 20 (F061) - 1995 Ford F-150 (port./200) :Support 20 - Chevrolet 3500 walk-in rescue (Former ambulance) 'Fire Station 21' - 21 Edison Road, Falconbridge Built 1977 '' :'Pumper 21''' (F060) - 1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) :Tanker 21 (F047) - 2008 Kenworth / Pierce 'Fire Station 22' - 20 MacLennan Drive, Skead Built 1980 :Pumper 22 (F078) - 2012 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M394) :Bush 22 (F017) - 2005 GMC C5500 / Seagrave (port./300/10F) 'Fire Station 23' - 7 Second Avenue, Coniston Built 1971 :Pumper 23 (F066) - 1999 International / Fort Garry (1050/1000) :Bush 23 (F015) - 2005 GMC C5500 / Seagrave (port./300/10F) 'Fire Station 24' - 162 Hill Street, Wahnapitae Built 1976 :Engine 24 (F063) - 2003 Freightliner FL 106 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 3011) :Tanker 24 (F102) - 2003 Freightliner FL 106 / Superior (SN#SE 3008) Station/Assignment Unknown :Reserve 2 (F055) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT PUC pumper (Ex-Engine 16) :2019 International HV607 / Dependable tanker (-/1500) :2019 International HV607 / Dependable tanker (-/1500) :(F001) - 2012 Dodge pickup :(F019) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI platform (1750/250/93' mid-mount) (SN#0301320) :(F067) - 2003 Freightliner FL 106 / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#SE 3010) :(F065) - 2003 Freightliner FL 106 / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#SE 3009) :(F030) - 1996 Freightliner FL 106 / Dependable hazmat :(F081) - 1994 Ford F / Wilcox / FD-built brush tender On Order *2019 E-One Cyclone HP100 platform *Tenders were called for two custom pumpers, closing 1 November 2019 (#FES19-112). Retired Apparatus :(F158) - 1999 GMC C8500 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) (SN#17022) :(F156) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900/30F) (SN#SE 1889) :1998 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte pumper (1250/600) (SN#12253) :(F105) - 1996 Ford F-450 Super Duty / Unicell / FD-built walk-in rescue :(F125) - 1992 GMC P3500 / Grumman-Olsen step van rescue :(F123) - 1992 GMC P3500 / Grumman-Olsen step van rescue :1990 Pierce Arrow / Superior quint (1500/200/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1096) :(F085) - 1990 Ford E-350 / Unicell cube van rescue :1990 Ford F-700 / 1986 Dependable light rescue :1989 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 963) :(F121) - 1988 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 882) :(F012) - 1988 Freightliner FLL 6342S / Anderson / 2005 C-Max pumper/tanker (1500/3000) (SN#CS-7000-129) (Chassis/pump from 23 metre Bronto) :1988 Freightliner FLL 6342S / Anderson platform (1500/-/75' Bronto SkyLift) (SN#CS-7000-129) (Converted into a tanker in 2005 by C-Max) :1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 917) :1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 905) :1988 Ford F-350 / Del Bodies hazmat :1987 Ford F-800 / Hub pumper (840/800) (SN#1210) :1987 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 819) :1986 Ford C-8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T86-148) :1986 Ford C / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 768) (Donated to Xstrata Strathcona Mill in Levack) :1986 Chevrolet K20 brush unit (port./200) :1985 Ford F-800 tanker (port./2000) :1984 Ford C-800 / Thibault pumper (840/500/55' boom) (SN#T-84-134) :1983 Ford C-8000 / King pumper (1050/500) :1983 Dodge Power Ram 350 / Pierreville mini-pumper (300/250) :1982 Ford LS-9000 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1982 Ford E-series rescue van :1982 Ford F brush tender (port./200) :1981 International S1654 / Superior pumper :1981 Ford L-800 / King tanker (PTO/1500) (SN#810018) :1980 GMC K3500 Sierra / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#800074) :1978 Ford L-900 / FD-built tanker (-/1500) :1978 Ford E cube van rescue :1976 Ford C / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#75069) :1976 Ford C-910 / King aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1976 Ford C-900 / Thibault quint (1050/75' mid-mount) :1976 Ford F-750 tanker (port./1500) :1975 Ford C-900 / King pumper (840/500) :1974 Ford C-900 / King pumper (840/600/50' TeleSqurt) :1974 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (625/1000) :1973 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1972 Ford E-300 van brush tender/utility :1971 Ford C-900 / King pumper (840/500) :1970 Ford C / King pumper (1050/?) (Ex-International Nickel Company) :1969 GMC C-960 / 198? Superior tanker (420/1200) (Chassis from King tanker #69015) (Ex-Kingston Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :Ford E-series van External Links *Greater Sudbury Fire Services *Sudbury Professional Fire Fighters Association (IAFF Local 527) Station Map Category:Sudbury District Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Departments operating CET apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of C-Max apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Pending tender 2019-11